


rain check | first doctor & steven taylor

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [20]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Life is all about not knowing what will happen, but it is also about learning from your mistakes.[first doctor/steven taylor/reader]
Relationships: First Doctor/Reader, First Doctor/Steven Taylor/Reader, Steven Taylor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: my reader inserts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048064
Kudos: 9





	rain check | first doctor & steven taylor

Travelling with the Doctor is the best thing that ever happened to you, you’d admit it anytime.

Though right now might not be the best time when your side feels like it’s being stabbed continuously.

“Hang on, we’re almost there.” Steven adjusts his grip on your legs as you cling to his back. You’re bleeding all over his palms, yet he pretends not to notice – out of compassion, or simply because he’s too focused to deliver you to the TARDIS as fast as possible. The wound is not fatal, but it sure as hell hurts.

“Mhm,” you grunt, opening your mouth being too much of a task at your current state, let alone talking.

Why you’ve ended up like this is mostly your own fault, to be honest. During a walk around a spacious, dark wood (together with Steven since the Doctor remained in the TARDIS), you didn’t notice a pitfall. Luckily enough, Steven was able to hear your scream and help you get out. But your side was almost ripped open during the fall, by a rock or a branch or something akin to that. And this is how you’ve ended up in this miserable position.

“Y/N?” Steven speaks up.

“Mm?”

“Nothing.” He is probably just making sure you didn’t faint.

You try opening your mouth, but only incoherent sounds arise in your throat. Steven turns his head so that he can hear you better.

“…rry.”

“Huh? What is it?”

“…’m sorry.”

He straightens his back. “No, I shouldn’t have let you wander off. But let’s not talk about it for now. We’re here.” The familiar blue box appears in your vision. “The Doctor is going to fix you up, don’t worry.”

You don’t, primarily because you lose consciousness.

* * *

“Steven, my dear boy. Did I not tell you to be very careful? Hm?”

Your eyes flutter open, whiteness of the TARDIS ceiling making you squint. Dull pain in your side is somewhat bearable now and from somewhere near you, the Doctor’s stern voice can be heard.

Stern voice that should be scolding _you_.

“Steven did nothing wrong,” you exclaim, sitting up abruptly, and regret it instantly when your head starts spinning. “It was all my… fault…” Dizzy, you fall flat right back on the bed, or wherever it is you’re lying.

Upon seeing you awake, the Doctor and Steven rush to your side.

“Now, my dear. Don’t try to move.” The Doctor commands, but it’s not like you can move anyway. “Good gracious me, when will I be able to let you two out of my sight without having you get into trouble?”

“It was my mistake, Doctor,” you murmur once you stop seeing stars. “I didn’t pay attention. Got myself hurt. Steven isn’t to blame.”

“No, no. Of course not.” The Doctor shushes you. “Let’s just forget it, hm? All that matters is that you’re going to be, yes, perfectly fine.” Then he turns to Steven. “Is that right, dear boy?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Steven nods obediently, almost like he’s trying to coax the old man.

“Well then, I suppose we’re not going to travel for the next few days.” As if talking to himself, the Doctor walks up to the console and starts fiddling with the controls. “I’d better refuel the TARDIS for the time being.”

“You don’t have to stay here because of me,” you try speaking up, though your voice still lacks power. “Go on and do your thing, okay?”

“I don’t know about the Doctor, but I’m not up for it.” Steven crosses his arms. “All I could think about would be your well-being anyway.”

“Yes, I think Steven is quite right.” The Doctor adds.

You want to protest, but the lack of strength in your body forces you to give up. Sighing, you collapse on the pillow.

Steven offers you a glass of water and some food – you have no idea what exactly it is – from the food machine. But you’re not hungry. You feel guilty, so guilty, for getting yourself into trouble, for worrying your companions, for being a hindrance. These feelings heave in your chest like it was your heart that was torn out during the fall.

But, just before you wallow in despair completely, Steven pinches your nose.

“Hey!” You exclaim, more surprised than hurt. “What was that for?”

“You miserable face.” The corners of Steven’s lips are uplifted ever so slightly.

“Well, I am in great pain. Show some understanding.” You purse your lips, and Steven’s smile widens.

“You’ll be alright in no time. Then, we will all go sightseeing around the universe.”

As much as you want to protest or apologise, you can’t, not when the people you’re travelling with care about you so much. You feel like crying now – but crying of joy instead.

“Well, since we’re not going anywhere, how about some tea?” The Doctor suggests, having finished setting the TARIDS to refuel, you assume.

“Oh, good idea, Doctor.” Steven rubs his hands together.

“Well then, go and turn the kettle on.”

You can’t help giggling at the expression the younger man makes as he leaves the console room. And you can’t help grinning at the little smile that appears on the older man’s face. God, you’re so lucky to have them.

“Doctor?” You speak up shyly.

“What is it, Y/N?”

“Are you cross?”

He sits by your bed. “Why would I be cross, my dear? You were careless, yes, but I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Still, I am sorry.”

“Now, now.” The Doctor pats your palm. “Life is all about not knowing what will happen, but it is also about learning from your mistakes. You’re smart enough to learn, as long as you remember that you mustn’t dwell on those mistakes.” When Steven returns with a large tray, the Doctor flashes you a smile and stands up. “So? Shall we drink to Y/N’s prompt recovery?”

You don’t bother hiding your grin anymore.


End file.
